


Night Light

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Spencer finds out that sharing a bed with Pyotr also involves little to no sleep.
Relationships: Pyotr/Spencer Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Night Light

There's one thing about having a very energetic boyfriend. It's something Spencer realizes a little too late, but does nothing to stop it.

That being said, Pyotr was pretty much a night owl. It makes sense as to why he always sleeps in, other than needing his beauty sleep to regain his energy, but Spencer wonders how he can never be tired.

A mystery really, but also it was starting to prevent him from sleeping at a usual, healthy time.

He only had his eyes closed for a few minutes when he felt the other side of the bed dip then bounce. Sleep was not going to come easy tonight.

"Pow!" Pyotr grinned, hovering over him. "It's only ten, Spencer! You're already tired?" 

"Just finished finals," Spencer yawned, and tiredly patted Pyotr's face. "I need to recharge for awhile."

Pyotr tilted his head thoughtfully, and plopped down next to him, holding his arm gently. 

"Get some shut eye then! I'll try to keep it down." Pyotr kissed his cheek, nuzzling his head against Spencer's shoulder. Despite being on the verge of sleep Spencer smiled over at Pyotr and brushed his lips against his forehead.

"I appreciate it," Spencer mumbled out tiredly. "Good night Pyotr."

"Night Spencer! Sweet dreams!"

And with that he closed his eyes and awaited for sleep to come.

Except.. It didn't. 

Every little shuffle from Pyotr could be heard and he knew his boyfriend wasn't tired. And well, maybe Pyotr was rubbing off on him because as punctual as he is even  _ he  _ couldn't get to sleep yet.

Maybe it's from nights staying up late to watch cute animal videos with Pyotr, or staying up all night just talking to Pyotr about whatever was on his mind.

"Pyotr?" He got a soft hum in response. "I.. Can't really sleep."

"You want me to sing you a song?" Pyotr beamed, shifting so his head was resting on his hand. "Or you wanna talk? Make a vlog together?"

How he could be like such an excited puppy at this hour was really endearing. 

"You'd wanna vlog at this hour?" Actually that wasn't really too surprising to hear. Even his followers wouldn't be surprised.

It also reminded him of the time Pyotr woke up in the middle of the night wanting to dance with him. It was so impulsive and he wasn't nearly awake for dancing, but he complied anyway. 

If you could call him hugging Pyotr and swaying slightly dancing.

Well, it made Pyotr absolutely giddy anyway.

"It's never too late to vlog!" Pyotr grins, grabbing his phone off the nightstand and snaps a quick picture of them, uploading it before he turned his phone over to Spencer to show him the outcome.

Which was.. Really a sight. 

Pyotr looked pretty much flawless; with a wink to the camera and his hair slightly ruffled. And Spencer, well.. His hair was sticking up in a few places, his shirt was wrinkled and he had a small, tired smile on his face.

Probably not his best look-

"Look how cute you are! My sleepy prince.~" Pyotr cooed. "Definitely going to be my new screensaver!"

Spencer flushed, sinking lower on his pillow, but couldn't surpass a chuckle when Pyotr moved his phone away and rolled over to him practically clinging to his arm.

"You know, I don't really care what we do as long as I get to lay next to you." Pyotr admitted happily, looking so sincere and knowing him he was probably holding back on bouncing or kissing him. 

It really melted his heart and he lived for little moments like these. 

So it was a pleasant surprise to Pyotr when he shifted to hug his waist and rolled them both over so that Spencer was now cuddling his side. 

The fit of giggles that followed was worth the extra strength he had to put into the move, and even more so when Pyotr craned his neck so Spencer could steal a kiss.

Dance practice with Pyotr surprisingly helped him when it came to lifting up his favorite ball of energy. 

Well, so much for sleeping.

But maybe this wasn't such a bad habit after all. Sleeping in for him was foreign, but waking up next to the sweetest person alive? 

It was the best thing in the world.

"We're never going to get to bed, are we?" Pyotr laughed that was pretty much music to his ears. Spencer shook his head, smiling against the back of Pyotr's neck.

"I don't think we are."

And there was nothing wrong with that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on/inspired by a convo I had with asmallnerd, it made me so soft I had such the mighty need to write it aaaa 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
